


Long Goodbye

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Georgi's and Mila's lives in St. Petersburg come to a close, but good things are waiting elsewhere.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva & Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Long Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of YoI Rarepair Week 2021. The prompt was: Endings.

The flight was delayed for another two hours, but at least it looked like it would take off tonight. With a sigh of relief, Georgi sat back down. He’d always suffered through goodbyes and leaving his life in St. Petersburg behind wasn’t something he wanted to draw out unnecessarily or he would board the plane already in tears.

The heavy snowstorm had subsided, now just a few small flakes riding on the wind. Georgi watched them while huddled in the seat, his legs folded over the two cases of luggage he was watching. Most of their things had been sent ahead to Naples.

“Here you go.”

Mila nudged his shoulder. She had made her way back from the coffee shop, an half-hour trip thanks to all flights having been grounded by the storm, leaving hundreds camped out in the airport halls. Georgi took the Styrofoam cup of coffee from her and grabbed his bunched-up jacket which he’d used to keep the seat next to him free.

“Thank you,” he told her.

She nodded her head, took a sip of her coffee and let her gaze go to the departures board.

“We can check in now, but it will still take a bit,” Georgi said.

Mila nodded he head and grinned wryly. “Are you as nervous as me?”

“Not so much nervous, no. Sad,” Georgi answered.

For him, after all, it was an ending – or a transition, as he liked to remind himself, when he got too melancholic. In Italy, he would be on the coaching team at the rink where Michele, his boyfriend, and Michele’s sister trained. He’d met their head coach, Augustino, years ago in a summer training camp and struck up a conversation which had continued sporadically over the years. The idea to have him in the coaching team had taken shape when Georgi had mentioned that he wanted to come to Naples.

“Wish that were me. I could jump out of my skin,” Mila said.

“You’re only nineteen,” Georgi answered. “That’s young to be moving countries.”

Like him, Mila was moving for love. He really ought to thank her; if Sara hadn’t come to visit so often, Georgi would have never gotten to know Michele better, since he’d refused for the longest time not to be welded to his sister’s side. Georgi had been the first to succeed in prying him off a little. Now Michele attached to him just as much, but Georgi rather adored that intensity.

“Seems stupid for an athlete, though, right?” Mila said, after taking a gulp of her coffee. “So many people move for coaching. I was just lucky enough to have been born in St. Petersburg.”

“Well, you’re used to living with your family. It’s normal to be worried.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She grinned. “You know, it’s not all that bad. How long have I known you? It’s been ten years or something since I came to Yakov, so it does feel kind of like I’m moving alongside my weird older brother.”

Georgi raised his chin to give her a withering look, but could not help but smile, touched by the idea.

“You came across the whole country as a kid, too, didn’t you?” Mila asked, leaning back in her seat, drink cradled between her palms.

“When I was eleven, yes,” Georgi said. “From Krasnoyarsk.” He cocked his head, taking a thoughtful look at the waning storm outside. “I think I never really liked St. Petersburg as much. I’m going to miss the people here a lot, but maybe that’s why it’s easier for me to leave the town behind.”

“If you miss winters under minus thirty degrees Celsius, you’re not going to do great in Naples.”

Georgi had to chuckle and Mila did, too. He’d just lifted his coffee to his lips again when his phone rang. Wedging the cup between his thighs, he pulled it out of his jeans pocket.

“Sara,” he told Mila, already angling the phone sideways, knowing the twins would both be in the picture.

The airport wifi threw up a fuzzy image of the Crispino siblings sitting in Michele’s living room. Their apartments were right next to each other, Georgi knew, and some days they just hung around each other’s places. This time, they waited together on every update Georgi and Mila gave them.

“Still stuck, you two?” Sara asked.

Mila sighed loudly. “Yeah, but we’ll probably be able to check in soon, so there’s that.”

“Your things already arrived,” Michele said.

Mila clapped her hands. “Awesome! I thought that stuff was going to end up stranded in Germany or something.”

“Is there a train or bus from the airport to your place?” Georgi asked. “We’re going to arrive late at night now, the way it looks.”

“We’ll still pick you up!” Sara exclaimed. Sometimes, her brother’s temper shone through in her as well. However, she broke into a smile right after. “Besides, I think Mickey is worried you’ll get mugged, so you can’t be left to roam the streets alone at night, anyway. I told him you’re strong enough to protect both of you, Mila.”

Mila grinned, flexing her arm. “I sure am! But if you don’t mind, I can do without exploring the night bus system in Naples for this week.”

“Give us a call when you get on the plane. We will be at the airport when you arrive,” Michele said gravely.

Seeing him at the other end of Europe, looking as stern as always, but clearly ready to jump from the couch at the first notice of their coming, Georgi felt his heart overflow.

“I miss you, Misha,” Georgi said softly.

Michele gave a nod. “I miss you, too,” he said with deep feeling.

“Oh God,” Mila murmured. “Quick, Sara, we have to get off the call.”

Sara laughed and blew a kiss at the camera, at Mila. “See you soon!”

The call ended. Georgi put the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his coffee.

“Let’s go,” he said. “At least if we get the check-in over with, it’ll feel like we’re closer.”

He’d expected Mila to make another joke at his and Michele’s expense, since his impatience was so clear, even though the two of them probably texted and called twice as much as Mila and Sara, who were hardly ignoring each other. However, Mila chucked her empty cup in the bin and nodded her head. 

“I can’t wait to get there,” she admitted as she grabbed her bag.


End file.
